The popularity of virtual reality systems is increasing. However, users of virtual reality systems, especially those using a head-mounted display, often have limited ability to interact with objects and the environment around them. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a blended reality user interface and gesture control system that would allow users immersed in a virtual reality environment to more easily interact with the environment around them.